


A Promise To Protect You

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: With Hakuno in Sephyr's grasp, she does the only thing she can do to save the Moon Cell, even with the greatest cost.One-shot. ArcherXHakunon.





	A Promise To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumionnashuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumionnashuu/gifts).



               “Archer, with this command seal I command you to end my life.”

               The command seals on her hand burned as one faded away to obey her order. She could see the emotions flitting across his face. Horror, anger, confusion, sadness, fear, sadness. So much sadness.

               “Hakuno no…” Archer took a step towards her. Way too slow for her sure-footed Servant. He was resisting the order given by the command seal.

               She shook her head. Already she could feel Sephyr encroaching into the back of her mind. A failed experiment, a mistake that was done. Archimedes had come up with a theory but that had ended in failure. Or yet, this was his plan all along.

               This was the only thing that could be done. Sephyr would cause havoc in the Moon Cell if it had ahold of her. She was the admin after all. They could not let that happen. Not for the sake of the world.

               She smiled as Archer summoned his twin blades. “Aren’t you a Counter Guardian? I’m turning into the enemy of the world now.” She forced out a small giggle.

               His expression told her the joke did not have the intended effect. He just stared at her with those horrified eyes. “Please Hakuno. Please. Use another command seal to override it. Please.We’ll think of something. I’ll fix it. Please let me fix it.”

               She shut her eyes. She had never heard him talk like that before. Beg like that before. He had always been so sure, always knowing what needed to be done. And even in the brief moments of weakness he showed to her, he had never sounded like this. So defeated.

               She opened her eyes and saw he was much closer to her now.

               “Hakuno, run please. I don’t…”

               She rubbed her eyes that were starting to blur from the tears. Ah, she was not seeing things. Her strong Servant also had tears in his eyes.  “I didn’t think I would ever get to see you cry.” She put her hands behind her back. She did not want him to see her hands shake. He was hurting. This would hurt him so much but there was nothing else she could do. If she could do this herself she would have. However, with Sephyr’s presence getting stronger and stronger within her, she knew she could not. _It_ would not let her.

               It had to be him.

               Why did it have to be him?

               “Hakuno, please. Please…”

               He was almost close enough to touch her.

               She looked up at him through her tears and smiled with every bit of energy she had left. If this was the last thing she was able to give him of herself then that was good enough.

               The blades pierced her body and she let out a choked cry even though she didn’t want to. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. She could sense Sephyr writhing within her as its host was dying.

               His arms were around her, holding her close to prevent her from tumbling to the ground. Silly Archer. That did not matter. She would not be able to feel it anyway.  Her body was so numb.

               “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

               Hakuno squinted but she could barely see anything anymore. Ah, he was hunched over her, holding her close. That was why. “It…it’s not your fault,” she managed to get out.  “Please…don’t cry. You’re supposed to be grumpy and tell me when I do things wrong.” She coughed, her vision blurring further. Her limbs were so tired, so cold.

               He was saying something but she could no longer hear it. The tears that were not her own had no temperature to them anymore.

               It was funny. After resisting death for so long, this is where it would end. Kind of like how all of this began. With her Servant.

               So tired.

               She took another shaky breath and did not release it.

***

               It was rumored there was a part of the Moon Cell that no one dared to walk. It was in the deepest part, the deepest recesses. An area that no one went that not even the Moon Cell was able to clear out and exert dominance.

               It was there that _he_ prowled.

               Always on the move, always hunting.

               His arm broken long ago and reformed with the use of his own mana into sharp, spiked blades.  His red clothes tattered and torn. A slight crazed look in the eyes as he prowled the lower floor of the Moon Cell.

               He never went far from one area in particular. In a way, it could be said that he was guarding it. A simple four-poster bed in the middle of the barren wasteland. Red blankets covering what appeared to be a still woman. The previous admin, the one held in Sephyr’s grasp for a moment or two. The corruption to her core, making it so she did not disappear despite being passed on.

               He would always return to her side and sit next to her on the bed. With his human-like hand he would lightly brush her hair with a glimmer of a smile. A ghost of a love that was never meant to be in this world.

               A sense of something near. Someone was in this domain. Someone was walking around a place they should not be.

               He growled and moved away from the still woman. This was their place and their place alone. No one was allowed here. No one was allowed near her.  

               He spotted the intruder. A Servant but the name of them he could not recall. It did not matter. Nothing mattered except keeping her safe.

He would not fail her again.


End file.
